


She’s The First One That I See

by buddiestan



Series: Penelope and Luke [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Derek is mentioned but only briefly, F/M, First Dates, Set after 15x10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23810776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buddiestan/pseuds/buddiestan
Summary: Penelope and Luke go on their first date.
Relationships: Luke Alvez & Tara Lewis, Luke Alvez/Penelope Garcia
Series: Penelope and Luke [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717972
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69





	She’s The First One That I See

**Author's Note:**

> I really love these two and I was upset that there weren’t more fics about them so I wrote one myself. I have so many ideas about them and since I’m in quarantine I decided to just bite the bullet and go with one. Let me know what you think x
> 
> Unbeta-ed!
> 
> Title from ‘She’ by Harry Styles.  
> I do not own Criminal Minds, or the characters that I’ve written about.

“We’ll debrief on the jet.” Emily said, as she stood up from her chair and began to hustle the rest of the team out the conference room.

Then it hit Luke.  
This was going to be the BAU’s first case without Penelope and when they get back, she won’t work here anymore.

As everyone waited to say goodbye, he felt a slight sense of panic. ‘What do I say to her? I’m going to be seeing her soon because we’re going on a date. Do I mention that? Does she want the others to know?’ He thought.

Luke is suddenly pushed out of his own thoughts when he realised it’s his turn to say goodbye.

“I’ll call you when we’re on our way back, yeah?” He murmured as he held onto her.

“I look forward to it.” She smiled back at the man and he suddenly caught himself thinking he could live with that smile forever.

Christ, slow down, Luke. Take her on a damn date first.

“What are you looking forward to?” JJ asked.

He glanced quickly at Penelope with wide eyes and a careful smile, trying to convey that she can tell the team whatever she’s comfortable with.

“Uhh,” she stumbled, “Well, I - uhh..”

“Penelope?” J.J. pushed on.

“Luke and I are going on a date, okay? And I’m looking forward to it, so there.”

The team began to laugh within themselves, causing Luke to shake his head in confusion. Emily laughed, “About damn time.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Garcia and he both questioned as the team headed towards the elevator.

“It means,” Rossi started, “that you two have been dancing around one another for years and we got sick of waiting. On the plus side, everyone owes me ten dollars.”

Everyone groaned, as if they’d forgotten that particular bet. Continuing towards the elevator Luke hangs back slightly in order to apologise to the woman he’s been crushing on for a while. He didn’t want her to feel pressured into telling the team but she assured him that he’s not powerful enough to ever make her do anything she doesn’t want to.

Saying goodbye is bittersweet, knowing she wouldn’t be working this case. As the doors closed, Luke felt his phone buzz in the back pocket of his jeans.

10:47  
Penelope Garcia

Miss you already x

~ ~ ~

Catching the unsub took more time than the team planned but eventually they found and arrested her. They were boarding the new jet when Tara nudged Luke’s shoulder.

“You excited?”

“For?” He questioned.

“Your date with Garcia! When did that even happen? I feel like I haven’t left your side in a month and you just forgot to mention that you’re dating Garcia?”

“Okay firstly, we’re not dating yet. We have our first date soon but she might not even like me. She hasn’t liked me for the past four years so I’m not too sure why I’m planning to get my hopes up.”

“Luke,” She deadpanned. “Garcia has been into your cute little face since the day she met you. Why do you think she’s been so abrasive? She doesn’t want you to know she likes you. That’s girl logic 101, man.”

“Even I picked up on that,” Matt chimed in.

Luke smiled to himself, thinking back on his and Garcia’s fun albeit slightly weird relationship. ‘I guess you could say we’ve been unknowingly flirting for years.’ He chuckled.

13:12  
Penelope Garcia

Hey! We’re just on our way back. Planes about to take off any minute now. Will be back by 6, I should think. What are your thoughts about dinner tonight? I could pick you up at 8?

Luke tried to nap slightly on the plane. He never slept well in the hotels provided for the BAU, equally it took his mind off Penelope not replying straight away. He had relied on regularly being able to reach her at the click of a button and waiting for her response was something he was now going to have to get used to. He managed to drift off a little while later, listening to Spencer ramble on about quantum mechanics, his voice soothing the older man into rest.

As the plane landed he’s being shaken awake by their Unit Chief. He checked his phone to see it was just past 6 and he had 3 texts from Penelope.

6:04  
Penelope Garcia

(13:57) Dinner tonight sounds great! I can’t wait to see you!

(13:59) I hope your case wasn’t too bad, we can talk about it later if you need to? X

(17:42) Luke?

He quickly typed out a reply.

‘I fell asleep on the plane! Wasn’t too bad, no, but I’ll tell you in a little while. I’ll pick you up at 8 x’

“Hey Tara, could I get a lift home? I just remembered I don’t have my car with me at Quantico and I need to get changed.” Luke called out towards the small crowd, heading for the exit. 

~ ~ ~

At 8 o’clock on the dot, Luke stood outside Penelope’s front door swaying back and forth, attempting to keep his nerves in check. The bouquet he clutched tightly in his hand was doing nothing to calm him down. He wanted to impress tonight, so decided to wear his nicest button up and his skinniest jeans. They make his ass look good, okay? Sue him.

He was excited and he wanted this date to go well. He really liked Penelope and he would never forgive himself if he didn’t try. As his fist rose to knock on the door, she surprised him by opening it quickly.

“How loud do you have to breathe, Alvez? You’ve been making noises for the past 10 minutes,” She laughed.

“It definitely was not that long.”

“Seemed like it to me.”

“These are for you,” he smiled shyly, whilst thrusting to yellow rose bouquet into her space. He can’t help but be awkward because he never thought he’d get to take her out.

Penelope thanked him as she took the flowers and started to prepare a vase for them to go in. ‘God,’ Luke thought, ‘She is stunning.’

Penelope wore a long, ruched red dress - with dark heels covered in flowers and a black denim jacket.

“You look beautiful,” he can’t help but tell her. She deserves to be told how amazing she looks.

“Thank you,” she smiles coyly, “you don’t look so bad yourself, newbie.”

“Oh man, newbie? We’re back to that?”

“You didn’t reply to me for hours, and you should worship the very ground I stand on, Luke Alvez.”

“Oh but I do, Penny, I do. I was just finally sleeping! I never sleep well unless I’m in my own bed or I have a beautiful woman next to me,” he winked.

“Penny? Eugh.”

“Oh my god, that’s your take away?” He laughed.

“I’m choosing to ignore your other comment in favour of wanting to have a good night tonight. I’ve been looking forward to this for a long time and I want nothing to ruin it.”

“A long time, huh? For the record, I also want it to go well. Shall we?”

Luke reached out his hand for Penelope to take it and they left her apartment together.

~ ~ ~

The restaurant was beautiful. The atmosphere was electric, having been filled with people full of joy and music that made Penelope want to dance. The room was filled with soft, overhead lighting permeating warmth throughout.

The waiter led the couple through to the table that Luke had reserved for them, a small booth towards the back of the building. It wasn’t too loud nor was it situated in a busy area, making it perfect for their first date.

They ordered a bottle of wine as they sat down, Luke knowing what brand would be best having frequented this establishment before. He poured them both a glass of water from the bottle provided and grinned at Penelope.

“So, how is work? Am I allowed to ask you that?”

“I haven’t officially started just yet, my first “proper” day is on Monday.” She reminded him.

“Oh god, I’m so sorry I forgot. The days usually run together when I’m on a case - not that I’m trying to make excuses! I just wasn’t thinking is all but I don’t want you to th-,”

“Luke,” she said, putting a halt to his rambling, “it’s okay. I know how long the days can become, especially if you hit some snags along the way. You said you hadn’t been sleeping? Is that just from this case or has that been happening a while?”

He smiled, feeling elated that she had remembered an offhand comment, “It’s a regular thing, it’s just something weird that’s always happened. I can just never sleep in hotel beds!”

“How was the case? I felt really weird knowing you were all working and not receiving a single phone call. I had no one to grace with my witty banter.”

“Trust me Penny, you were sorely missed. We had dinner together the first night and we only talked about you and I’m not even joking. We don’t know what to do without you.”

“Well, that is very sweet of you all. But we seriously need to talk about this ‘Penny’ thing. That’s not gonna continue is it?” She grimaced.

“Excuse me, you called me ‘Newbie’ for three years. You even wrote it on Spencer’s visitor chart for it to be immortalised forever. Besides, I like Penny. It makes me happy knowing that I call you something no one else does.”

She leaned over and grabbed his hand. She had such soft hands and her rings contrasted beautifully against her pale skin.

“Okay, fine. You can call me Penny.” She grinned at him.

Their conversation continued throughout dinner, and they both realised how much they enjoyed the others company.

“Can I ask you something?” Luke said.

“Of course, what’s up?”

“Why were you always so adamant to not be my friend when I first joined the BAU? I guess it’s just something I’ve always wondered and I don’t know, I guess I just wanted to ask but I never really got a chance to.”

“Oh,” Penelope said, somewhat glumly, “I never knew you felt that way. Luke, when you first joined the team, I was still upset about Derek leaving. He was my confidant and my best friend and then he left to go and create this beautiful life with his family. I am and will always be so happy for him, Hank and Savannah are my some of my favourite people but I never deal with change well. I was in no way prepared to have Derek leave because it was just something I never thought would happen, and when it did I felt blindsided.

“Then suddenly I was told that this gorgeous man, who had been both an Army Ranger and a fugitive hunter was going to fill his spot on the team. I was desperate to not have the team forget Morgan so I figured maybe if I distanced myself from you and associated you as ‘the new guy’ the transition wouldn’t be too hard. But then I met you and I realised that I didn’t want to distance myself from you because you were just so interesting and pretty and smart and all of these things that I admired but I promised myself that to try and maintain an air of nonchalance I would never call you by your name. Hence, ‘Newbie.’

“It was never that I didn’t want to be your friend, it’s that I had some issues with Derek leaving and I felt like I was betraying him in some way if I became close with you in the way I was close with him.”

She grabbed his hand and squeezed it, whilst smiling at the older man.

“I really like you, Luke. I am so sorry for my behaviour at the beginning of our friendship, and I’m so sorry that it took me so long to treat you how you deserve. I am beyond glad that we’re friends and if I’m being honest, I am so happy that we’re on this date. I’m hoping that in the future I can maybe prove how much I like you?”

“Penelope Garcia, is that a proposition?”

“Oh Christ, that is not what I meant! Stop smiling, that wasn’t meant to sound sexual! Luke Alvez, I order you to forget what I just said!”

They were both giggling at that point, Penelope managing to make light of a difficult topic for the duo. They entwined their fingers as they grinned at each other fondly.

“I really like you too,” Luke began, “and I’m glad you said yes to coming out with me. I was thinking, do you wanna maybe get dessert to go? And we could continue this at my place? I know that Roxy really misses you!”

“That sounds lovely. I’ve really missed her, as well.”

Penelope began to collect their belongings as Luke paid for their meal. When they were both readied, they grabbed each other’s hand again and left the restaurant. They were greeted with a harsh weathered evening, as the wind thrusted cold air into their faces. They had parked a short walk away so Luke offered his jacket.

“Such a gentleman,” Penelope said as she gracefully accepted. “Thank you, so much, for dinner. I’ll get the next one?”

“The next one, huh?”

“I’m just as surprised as you are, Luke Alvez! I want to date you - who would’ve guessed?”

He gently pulled on her hand, slowing them down and forcing her to turn around to face him. He leant forwards until their foreheads were resting against one another.

“I had such a lovely time tonight, Penny. I am so excited to see where this goes. There’s just one thing.”

“Which is?” She whispered, biting her lip and looking him in the eye.

“Can I kiss you?” He breathed, so close to her that she could feel it on her own lips.

“Please,” she begged, as she angled her face slightly upwards to capture his lips with hers.

He grabbed her face in his hands and tried to put everything he was feeling into his kiss. He wanted this forever, and he desperately hoped she wanted him just as much.

“I did tell you how amazing you are, right?” He chuckled as he pulled away, “C’mon. Let’s go to mine.”

“Yeah, let’s.” She said, following after him for what she hoped would be the first of many times.

**Author's Note:**

> I am in no way a writer, but I was excited about this!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! ❤️


End file.
